This invention relates to a crane planner, by means of which the operation of a crane, in particular a crawler crane, can be planned in advance.
In known crane planners, there is usually first selected the crane to be operated with a corresponding equipment, and data on the load and the specific operation are entered. In the crane planner, the operation can now be simulated, and in known crane planners, data on all possible crane configurations and crane positions are created in advance and are then stored in the form of values listed in tables. During the simulation of the operation, these data are interpolated in the intermediate positions, and thus the load moments occurring during operation are determined. When planning the operation, it thereby can already be determined whether the operation is possible with the selected crane and the corresponding equipment and how the crane should be operated, so as not to exceed the maximum load moments or endanger the stability of the crane. Known crane planners usually are software products, which are installed with the respective customer and are running on the computer system of said customer. This results in a very high administrative effort for the service and maintenance of the many crane planners installed with the respective customer, when e.g. new crane components provide new possibilities for fitting the cranes. A particular disadvantage consists in that the respective data on the crane configuration and the possible crane positions must be determined in advance for each configuration and crane position and must then be transferred to the crane planners installed with the respective customer in the form of values listed in tables. In addition, the known crane planners often are complicated to handle and do not sufficiently support the user during planning and during the subsequent actual execution of the planned operation.